Bound To Happen
by Mynia
Summary: One of those Bulma and Vegeta get togethers
1. Heartbreak City

Bound To Happen  
By Courtney  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Heartbreak City  
  
'What an arrogant bastard!! Just looking at him walk makes you sick!' Bulma thought   
while she walked past Vegeta.   
  
"For Kami's sake woman, can't you keep you're mouth shut for more than two seconds?!" Vegeta suddenly snapped at her.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! I didn't say anything!" she snapped back.  
  
"Like hell you did!"  
  
"Well what did the @#$% did I say?!"  
  
"...." he glared at her blankly.  
  
Bulma impatiently put her hands on her hips, "Well?!"  
  
He smirked, calming himself down. "You said that you couldn't stand looking at me."  
  
'Kami...how does he know what I'm thinking?? But this can't be...he's hearing things...  
yeah, he's hearing things. I must be loosing my mind if I think he's going through my   
head' she regained her composure.   
  
"I didn't say that!" she scoffed at him.  
  
"Well how the hell did I hear it?!"  
  
"How in Kami's world am I suppose to know? Urgh! You know what? Just forget it! I   
have better things to do than argue with you! It's more of an insane you now," with that   
she walked away.  
  
Vegeta glared evil daggers at her as she left. "I AM NOT INSANE!!!" He yelled after   
her and blasted a tree nearby then stomped off to the gravity room.  
  
~*~   
  
'Why that pig headed monkey! Ooooh!! He makes me so MAD!!!! I can't take it anymore! He's driving me crazy!!!' Bulma screamed in her mind as she headed towards her room.'I need help, therapy anything just to keep me away from him!!! CHI CHI!! Yes, Chi Chi!I'll go see Chi Chi. Nooo, I can't see her today, I have a date with Yamcha. But there's   
plenty of time between now and my date with Yamcha. I'll go to Chi Chi's anyway,   
Yamcha wont mind if I'm a bit late.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Why that baka woman, I should dispose of her calling me insane! But what's wrong withme? What am I saying, nothings wrong with me. I was just fine before that stupid womancame wondering around. That's it! It's that baka, she's trying to trick me. Huh, well I'll   
show her, the Prince of Vegetasei will never be tricked by a low earth woman! But she   
wouldn' t waste time just to try and trick me, not that she could anyway,' he smirked at   
that thought. 'If she's not trying to trick me...then why do I hear her....? Could it be?? No,it can't. Could I have bonded with her?? That can't be! I'm not suppose to be able to   
bond!! But it's the only explaination for it.' He tried to remember what his tutor had told   
him about bonding.   
  
"Dammit! I should have listened to that baka! Kuso!" he cursed at his own stupidity.   
"Now I only know the damn basic facts! Urrr- ...huh..." Vegeta stopped training and   
turned off the gravity machine. Slowly he walked out and looked around.  
  
"I swear I felt a ki...there it is again! Kakarrot's around there as well!" at this he smirked.  
"That gives me a chance to test out my stregth! Heh, I'll beat you this time Kakarrot!"   
with that said he took off heading towards the ki.  
  
~*~  
  
The bright sun shone down on Goku, Krillun and Gohan as they walked around the park.  
  
"You feel that Krillun?" Goku asked, suddenly stopping.  
  
"Yeah...the wind sure is cool today isn't it Goku?" Krillun replied relaxing a bit more.  
  
"No, not the wind. It's a ki, and it's heading towards us," Goku exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma knocked impatiently at Chi Chi's door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chi Chi snapped from inside, obviously pissed.  
  
The door opened and Chi Chi peaked out.   
  
"Oh hi Bulma, come in" she gestured in a cheery voice. Bulma swent inside and took a   
seat at the kitchen table while Chi Chi continued washing the dishes.   
  
"So what brings you here Bulma?" Chi Chi asked politely.   
  
Bulma looked down. "Vegeta again?" Chi Chi asked seriously knowing that he was a realproblem for her. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Oh Bulma, just try and ignore him, he loves annoying you and seeing you so pissed. Tellyou what, you keep yourself busy and you'll forget about him in no time. Speaking of   
which, could you do me a little favour?"  
  
Bulma looked up at her. "Oh alright" she finally answered.  
  
"Thanks alot, Bulma," Chi Chi said going into her cheery mood again.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Bring Gohan back, Goku just took off with him and Krillun! And Gohan hasn't even   
finished his homework yet!"  
  
"Good thing I brought my scouter along" Bulma said taking out a cpsule and her new   
pink scouter from her purse. She took the casule in one hand and threw out the   
window, when the smoke cleared, her air bike was visible. "Bye then," she said putting   
on her scouter. She walked out, got on her air bike and flew off. "Bye Bulma, good   
luck!!" Chi Chi yelled after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta landed somewhere in the middle of the park. He started looking but but found   
nothing so he decided to wait for a while. Then Goku, Krillun and Gohan came flying towhere he was.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, guess you sensed it too," Goku greeted.  
  
"Late as usual, hmm Kakarrot?" he sneered. But before anyone could respond, they heard a familiar voice:  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" it was Bulma on her air-bike.  
  
"Hi Bulma, what're you doing here? It's dangerous," Goku said as she approached them.  
  
"I needed to talk to Chi Chi, so I went over to your place. Ch Chi asked me if I could   
bring Gohan back so I tracked you guys down with my brand new scouter! Cool huh?!"  
  
"Oh man...but I can't go now," Gohan started complaining but gasped when Salt and Vinegar, two of Garlic Jr's henchmen landed in front of them, laughing menacingly.  
  
"Long time no see Gohan, remember us?" Vinegar chuckled sarcatically.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta snapped at them pushing everyone aside to get a good   
view.  
  
Suddenly Vinegar and Salt began doing pauses.   
  
Vegeta glared at them in disgust, "What is the meaning of this?! Get out of my sight youbakas!"  
  
"And who might you be to be ordering us around?!"  
  
"Hmph! I am Vegeta, Sayajin Prince of Vegetasei, an elite warrior. So you better move itor I'll blast you both to another dimension!"  
  
"Hahaha!!! That's where you're mistaken. You see, during the time that we were dead, wepaid a little visit to the Ginyu Force and some of their...let's say..friends and picked up a   
few tricks off of them, like how to increase our maximum fighting power, ten fold!"   
Vinegar chuckled.  
  
Hearing this everyone started gritting their teeth and growling under their breath.  
  
Suddenly Bulma's cellphone started ringing. Everyone stared at her. She blushed at all theattention she got, "Oooh, this better be important!" she growled before answering the   
phone.  
  
"Bulma here"  
  
"Hi Bulma, it's me Yamcha"  
  
"Hi Yamcha, what's up?" she was happy to hear from Yamcha.  
  
"Bulma, baby, I'm sorry but I can't make it for our date tonight. You--"  
  
"WHAT!!!" she yelled into the phone, grabbing everyone attention once again.  
  
"Yamcha, I have just about had it with you! You have never showed up for a single datewithout leaving half way through it. We have NEVER been on a decent date!!! EVER!!"  
  
"But Bulma, please---"  
  
"No buts, Yamcha! I'm sick snd tired of it! Sick and tired of YOU!! Tired of this whole   
kami forsaken planet!!!" she spat at him through the phone and threw it as hard as she   
could, not caring where she threw it.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, unable to control her tears, Bulma ran into an even deeperpart of the park covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Poor Bulma, wonder why she's crying..." Goku wondered out loud.  
  
"Her precious boyfriend must've dumped her again! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Vegeta laughed   
tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Gohan? Maybe you should go find Bulma and take her to your mum" Goku said with aworried look on his face.  
"Okay dad"  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma ran and ran, rivers of tears falling from both eyes. Finally she came to a stop and   
leaned on a tree. She had stopped crying now but still she was sobbing. She sank to the   
ground and pulled her legs up to her chest curling into a tight ball.   
  
Suddenly she heard some leaves rustling in a bush close by. Giggles escaped a woman's   
mouth and into Bulma's ears. She could hear a man's voice, sounded familiar. Could it   
be.....?  
  
She crawled towards where the sound was coming from and peaked in.   
  
"Yamcha...?" her voice was bearly above a whisper. Tears started flooding down her   
cheeks again as she saw Yamcha lean over and kiss a blond woman. With red rims   
around her eyes she struggled back to her previous position and buried her face in her   
arms.  
  
"Bulma!? Bulma, there you are"  
  
Bulma looked up to see Gohan staring down at her.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay? Come on, let's go home," Gohan put out out his hand and helped   
her up.  
  
"Try not to wriggle too much," Bulma just stared at her feet while Gohan held her and   
took off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay Bulma, we're here" Gohan reminded her as he landed by his house. He knocked on the door, it burst open and there stood an enraged Chi Chi.  
  
"Gohan! Where were you?! You were suppose to be here an hour ago! Why I should geta whole army of people to watch over you!! In fact--" she paused as she saw the look onBulma's face.  
  
"Bulma? What's wrong?"  
  
Gohan help her in and sat her down. "She'll be fine after a while, Mum. But I gotta go,   
dad and the others need me" he called half way through the door, and took off again.  
  
"GOHAN!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Chi Chi yelled after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened to Salt and Venigar?" Gohan asked dissapointed as he approached   
Krillun and the others at the battlescene.  
  
"Well, for all I've heard, they mentioned something about Vegeta having a girlfriend or   
something. Pff, like that could ever happen. Anyway Vegeta turned into a hot-head and   
the next thing I heard was...BOOM!! And they were gone. Don't bother asking Vegeta   
about it, he just gets all fired up and tells youtomind your own business" Krillun   
explained to him while going back to see how Bulma's doing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma, it's going to be alright Bulma. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Chi Chi tried to   
comfurt her after she told her what happened. Just then the door opened and Goku,   
Krillun, Gohan and Vegeta entered the house leaving the door open behind them.  
  
"Oh hi Goku," Chi Chi said with a serious look on her face. They looked at Bulma and   
she tried to smile at them but could only manage a weak smile.  
  
"Are you okay Bulma? What happened on the phone?" Krillun asked cluelessly.  
  
Vegeta just stood there in his usual pause, staring at her.  
  
Bulma didn't answer, she kept looking on.  
  
Suddenly Yamcha came through the door with a cheery smile on his face. "Hi guys!"  
  
Bulma instantly stood up and glared daggers at him. Chi Chi glanced at Bulma, then at   
Yamcha and back at Bulma.  
  
Yamcha looked at her, her red rimmed eyes and her messed up hair clearly showed that   
she had been crying.  
  
"Hi Bulma, what's wrong?"   
  
Bulma's eys were entirely full of hate and rage, and her rage was growing by the minute.  
"WHAT'S WRONG!!? CAN'T YOU FIGURE THAT ONE OUT BY YOURSELF YOUSELFISH BASTARD!!?"  
  
"Bulma, I can explain," Yamcha pleaded.  
  
"EXPLAIN WHAT?!! THE WAY YOU KISSED SOME OTHER BITCH IN THE   
PARK!!!" Bulma yelled. Her roars thundering in Yamcha's ears. Everyone watched in   
awe at Bulma's rage.  
  
"..." Yamcha was speechless. A slap landed on his face.  
  
"Bulma, baby, please.." he begged and another slap landed on his face. Yamcha put his   
hand on his now already red cheek.  
  
"Don't you Bulma baby me!!! Go find some other whore to fuck with!!! I've had enoughof your crap Yamcha!!" Bulma furiously wipped away her tears. "GO!! GET OUT!!!"  
  
Yamcha just stood there staring at her, too shocked to move.  
  
"Maybe you should leave Yamcha" Chi Chi said tilting her head towards the door.  
  
Yamcha slowy walked out and took off.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day Bulma was sitting on Chi Chi's backyard staring at the sky, waiting for thesun to set.  
  
A while later Vegeta came out of the house. He stared at her for a few moments, and thenjust sat down beside her, keeping his distance, and watched the sunset.  
  
A few minutes passed, Bulma stood up and wipped the dirt off of the back of her pants.   
Vegeta watched her every move as she started walking towards the kitchen but stopped   
by the door and turned around, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Vegeta?" she started, "Could you...could you fly me back home...please?"  
  
He paused for a moment then responded.  
  
"Hmm.." meaning yes.  
  
Vegeta went up to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Bulma puttedher hands around his neck and held on to him. They took off heading towards Capsule   
Corporation.  
  
~*~  
  



	2. An Endless Dream

AN~ since heaps of people put up such kind reviews I desided to hurry up on Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Bound To Happen  
By Courtney  
  
Chapter 2~An Endless Dream  
  
The moon shone brightly as Vegeta and Bulma flew through the night sky. Bulma' s eyes   
sparkled at the beauty of the moon. All the building below them looked like tiny   
mushrooms up from where they flew. Although she had somewhat recovered from   
Yamcha incident, but still she couldn't help feeling low. She felt so lost and so lonely.   
How could she not have seen it sooner...how could she have been so blind?  
  
She looked up at Vegeta who was staring straight ahead. The moonlight shined on his   
face and he seemed somewhat...dazzling? Where did that come from, I mean this is   
Vegeta! The self- centered troll Prince that goes around empting your and fridge and   
doesn't care about anyone but himself! But she had to admit that he did look quiet   
handsome right now.  
  
Vegeta felt her eyes on him and he stared back. Bulma looked away blushing. He felt   
uncomfortable with the way she looked at him.   
  
'She looks so beautiful' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
'No! I must resist the bond!' He watched her silky blue hair as it swayed through the air.  
  
'Just look at her! What if she rejects me. I'd be stuck with a half bond for the rest of my   
life while she just moves on. Uhrrr!! That can't happen! And it wont happen!! Not with me!!  
I am the Prince of Vegetasei!! I should be able to take any baka woman as my   
mate!!'  
  
A cold breeze passed by and Bulma shivered at the sudden change of warmth. Seeing her   
shiver, Vegeta held her more tightly, careful not to squash her and heated her body with   
his.  
  
Bulma looked at him. He was uncomfortable with her look again so he looked away.  
  
A single tear ran down Bulma's face so she turned away as well. Though she said to   
herself that she was crying because of Yamcha she knew well that she wasn't. She had no   
intension of being with Yamcha anymore. She knew who she really loved, who she truely   
loved but she could never have him. He would never want her. He would never love her.   
He cannot feel.  
  
'It's hopeless' she thought to herself as another tear rolled down her cheek. She tightened   
her grip on him, so much wanting to believe that it would make him love her and that she  
would be in his embrace.  
  
Vegeta was startled by her sudden movement. He looked at her. She had started crying   
and was clinging on to him with all her might as if she was for her life. He gently   
loosened her grip and pulled her away. She looked so sad, too sad for him even, so he   
pulled her back and held her, all the way to Capsule Corporation.   
  
~*~  
Weeks passed and Bulma was starting to feel better and had nearly forgot about Yamcha.   
All along she had known it wasn't going to work out and yet she held on to him. But   
Vegeta is fairly different to her, dispite his cruel deeds. Although she loved him she did   
not want to invade his privacy, so she tryed to keep away from him.   
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit! Shimatta!! Stupid piece of junk!!" Bulma cursed as she hammered at the   
blender with her fists.  
  
Vegeta stood by the door, staring at her, amuzed.  
  
"What're you lookin' at?!" she snapped at him when she finally noticed him.  
  
"I don't know what's more pathetic, you pounding at a useless piece of plastic or those   
weakling friends of yours," he chuckled and proceeded emptying the fridge.  
  
"How dare you!?" Once again her pride overvelmed her attempts to ignore him.  
  
He frowned, "Serves you right!"  
  
"Serves me right for doing what?!"  
  
"Go figure!"  
  
"Oh, if it's that's time where you started hearing things..." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at   
her.  
  
"Urgh, don't you get it?! It was just the wind! Kami, you are so naive!"  
  
"Baka!! It was NOT the wind!!"  
  
"Then what was it?! No, don't tell me, I have had enough of your madness."  
  
"Dammit women! I have not gone mad!!! Do you have any idea what you have done to   
me?!"  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"  
  
"You..." he stopped.  
  
'What're you doing?! You can't tell that baka about bonding!! Kisama!' Vegeta's senses   
kicked in, regaining his composure, he turned and left.  
  
'Strange man,' Bulma thought to herself. 'Well better get back to the lab--' she haulted   
when she suddenly heard the front door open.   
  
'Oh Kami..what now?!'  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she saw Yamcha walk in, shirtless!  
  
"Hey baby" he purred.   
  
Bulma gulped, "Hi..Yamcha...what're you doing here?"  
  
He grinned devilishly, "I wanted to apoligise," he started, "and maybe then afterwards   
we could go out again and have some...fun," he said walking towards her with his arms out   
as if he was going to sqeeze her.  
  
Bulma backed away. "Yamcha, I think you should leave," she said pointing to the door.  
  
Yamcha smoothly took her hand and kissed it. Bulma reeled away from his grasp.  
  
"Yamcha, leave!" she repeated more harshly.  
  
"Don't be silly Bulma, you know you want this," he said forcing her to back away even   
further until she was pinned against the counter.   
  
"Yamcha, get off of me!" she cryed out as he kissed her cheek, 'this can't be happening,   
kami...'  
  
"Come on Bulma, don't be a spoil sport," Yamcha said clamping her arms and pressing   
them againt the wall.   
  
She struggled tryng to free herself but it was no use. She was on the verge for tears.  
  
"Yamcha let me go or else--"  
  
"Or else what?" he purred into her ear.  
  
'Kami..help me...I'm being raped by my ex-boyfriend!! Someone please...but who, the   
only person in the house besides me is...'  
  
"VEGETA!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Yamcha pushed away covering his ears. Bulma sank to the ground and started crying.  
  
Vegeta was there in a flash. He looked at the weeping Bulma, then at Yamcha who just   
gave him a dirty look.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta spat at him.  
  
"What's it to you?!" Yamcha spat back.  
  
"Hmmp! Get out of here before I crush you!" Vegeta threatened.  
  
Yamcha, knowing well enough that he stood no chance against Vegeta, left giving him a   
burning glare.  
  
After he left, Bulma stopped crying. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," she said between sobs.  
  
He hmmped. "What for?"  
  
She looked away.   
  
"Well whatever it was, it's gone now so stop crying, it's giving me a headache!"  
  
"Oh sorry. Why did you dicide to help me all of a sudden when you could have just left   
me?"  
  
"Well didn't you scream my name out to help you?!" She nodded.  
  
"You should know better than to have people like Yamcha coming in and trying to rape   
you," he continued. Her head shot up and stared up at him.   
  
'Why is she staring at me...Kuso! Shimatta! I should've kept my mouth shut. Now I have   
to explain to her what a bond is. Kisama!!'  
  
"H-how did you..."  
  
He sighed, 'might as well tell her.'  
  
He walked over and crouched down in front of her.   
  
"Bulma, remember that time when you called me...insane?" he started. "..we..um..I." he   
was lost for words.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I have bonded to you!" he finally said, lounder than he had expected. Bulma blinked and   
started to crack up laughing. She put her hands around her stomach and rolled on the   
floor unable to control herself.  
  
'Dammit woman! This isn't a joke!' he shouted at her in his mind. She grew wide-eyed   
and stumbled to her feet.  
  
"What're you saying?" she managed to get out.  
  
"I'm saying...I'm saying that I..I--" he cut himself off and pulled her close to him. Leaning   
over he kissed her. Bulma's eyes grew wide as sausers but found herself kissing back. She   
had longed for this to happen for a long time.  
  
'Kami, he does like me,' she thought to herself.  
  
Soon enough she found herself in her room. She smiled to herself as Vegeta pulled the   
covers over them and turned the light off.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
~*~  
  
AN ~ I luv reviews so please do, hope you liked it at look for my next fic coming on later. 


End file.
